Thief
by Scintillating Golden Leaves
Summary: "I think it's clear enough-" she stabbed a finger at him, "-what you did."


**Title: **Thief  
**Summary:** "I think it's clear enough-" she stabbed a finger at him, "-what you did."  
**Character(s): **Luke C., Katherine C., Jane C.  
**Genre:** Family/Humor  
**Rating:** K  
**Fandom: **39 Clues

* * *

"I can't believe this," she whispered, staring at the boy who leaned against the kitchen door's frame as he hugged the white parcel closer to his chest. She shook her head, attempting to clear it, to think of some other logical reason for this other than the obvious. When naught came up and he offered no explanation, she covered her face with her hands and tried to stop the tears from coming.

To the casual observer, he appeared at ease, but Katherine knew better. Though there were no visible movements, his mouth was set in a straight and tight line and his cheeks were rosier than usual.

His eyes travelled towards hers and they met, brown against green. "Wait, Katherine, I can explain."

"Explain _what_, Luke?" she hissed, deadly quiet. "I think it's clear enough-" she stabbed a finger at him, "-what you did."

"It isn't as simple as it seems," he said. Despite his skill in controlling facial expressions, he could not suppress the flash of guilt from attacking his face. He quickly regained his composure.

Slowly, she pulled her hands from her face and set them on the granite counter. Luke flinched. Her face was contorted in rage and tears flew freely. Then as fast as lightning, she was directly in his face.

"Not simple?" she breathed, their noses only inches apart. Luke could barely keep himself from backing away. "No, you're wrong. It's _plenty _simple." She took a step back, her eyes as cold and as hard as steel. For reasons he could not comprehend, he felt more terrified now than when she was nose-to-nose with him. "You sold me out."

His face remained impassive and calm. "Kat, you're over reacting and-"

"Shut up!" she snapped. "Don't call me that after what you did! You lied, betrayed and back-stabbed me!"

That was it. "It wasn't like that!" he roared, completely losing his cool demeanor.

"Yeah? Who was the one who said he was going to the bank? You. Who went to the kitchen to take what was rightfully mine instead? Oh, that's right. You!" she yelled right back.

"Kathy-!"

"I can't believe this! You _stole_from me. You knew how much it meant to me!"

"Fine! I'm sorry! Is that what you want to hear? I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

"I trusted you. I even gave away its location." Her lips curled upwards into a sneer. "That was stupid of me. I won't make the same mistake ever again. That, I promise you."

A blank mask suddenly veiled Luke's face and his voice grew quiet, low and dangerous. "That's how you feel, is it?"

"Yes," she said, still burning with fury. "You gave me away to the authorities. Our parents hate me! How could I still trust you after that?"

"I see." He did not blink. "Would you like it back?"

"No," she spat as she brushed past him. "It's been touched by your filthy hands. But one day," she swore over her shoulder, "I _will _get revenge."

* * *

A drowsy Jane crawled to the edge of the staircase as she heard her siblings slam the doors to their rooms.

"Mommy?" she called sleepily. "Are Luke and Kathy fighting over ice cream again?"

* * *

**A/N: Haha. A little over-dramatic, maybe? But as fanfiction authors, we can speculate on their relationship all we want.**

**Also written for a school contest. I wrote this using my own characters, but then realized it could work for the Cahills.**

**A little bit of dedication here; to Lapulta, who I barely know, but still. It was originally supposed to be Madeleine and Luke, in a setting similar to her story, _Forgiveness The Story of Madeleine Cahill._ Of course, I later slapped my self for being careless because this story was not canon and I wanted this to be a canon piece.**

**To all those who reviewed _Polar Opposites: _Thank you, and I'm not supposed to tell you who it was about. That's up to you. :P And my PM is off for now, for personal reasons.**

**To anyone who happens to be reading: Pottermore Username; FlameStorm18579. The country setting on mine, I picked a random one. :P**

**-Golden**


End file.
